


Love Is Only One Way Thing (no backing out)

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6shipweek2018, Dear fandom, Jae whipped for Wonfeel and vice versa, M/M, They fall in love and there's no way back, Time Travel, Wonpil stalks Jae's SNS, but Jae totally doesn't mind, jaepilweek2018, please excuse my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: One where Jae and Wonpil take a bus together to school. Jae goes to 1992 and Wonpil... Jae has yet to find out.





	Love Is Only One Way Thing (no backing out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my poor excuse of a fanfic for Day 1 of Jaepil Week. ^^  
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Take a look at Day6 Ship Weeks ⛵  
> @day6sailing on Twitter :)

2nd of April 2018, and Jae is waiting for his bus to arrive. He’s not alone, though. There are few more people waiting for it to arrive – especially this one boy, shorter than Jae, with brown hair, big big eyes and smile wider than one could imagine. There is always something about this boy that makes Jae look his way – probably the fact that he keeps on looking at Jae while waiting.  
Routine is same, every single day. Jae stands in front buys his ticket to 1992, takes his usual seat by window right behind the back door. It takes exactly thirteen minutes for him to arrive to his destination. It used to be twenty-six, but now the new model of the bus it takes half the time.  
Boy with wide smile loads the bus after Jae, he has no idea to what year he travels everyday. But it must be somewhere further than 1992, because Jae always gets off sooner than the beautiful stranger. Said boy walks by, gives Jae one short shy smile and proceeds to his usual seat right behind Jae. He already got used to it – someone staring holes into the back of his head during his ride.  
He never talks with the boy, he’s never brave enough to initiate the conversation, rather he puts earphones in his ears, pressing play on his iPhone and listening to maddeningly loud rock music.

~ ~ ~

  
3rd of April 2018, and Wonpil is waiting in this biting cold weather for his bus. Spring is supposed to arrive any time now, but it seems like winter. He shivers, wraps his coat tighter around his lean body, tugs at his scarf. He looks to his left, and as usual he find him here. His name is Jae, he’s about year and a half older, lives few blocks away from his own place - Wonpil has done his research, alright. Don’t take him for creep, he just likes it when he’s in control, when he knows about things that he’s interested in. Yes, interested in – as in, interested in Jae. Boy who is too tall lanky frame – way too tall for this city. Blonde hair, round spectacles sitting low on his nose, long limbs flying around every time he moves. Oh, and he travels to 1992 every day, Cerritos High School to be exact.  
Wonpil waits until everyone else gets on, he’s the last one to buy ticket. He buys it, pays unbelievable 3 600 won. It’s cheap considering the fact that he travels all the way to 1962. Student’s fare, that is – adults pay much more. He walks over to where Jae sits, and takes seat right behind him. He used to sit all the way in the back, but bunch of new kids who attend school in the same year as him stole his seat. He decided then, that he’ll sit behind the blonde boy. To his surprise, he got to know that not only was he good looking, but his music taste was also good, as to what he heard blasted from his earphones.  
Wonpil settles behind Jae, and immediately has to push away urge to run his fingers through his hair. It looks so fluffy, every single morning and Wonpil has hard time resisting. “Ughhh-“ He groans to himself.  
Jae turns around, to find Wonpil staring at him with wide eyes. “Is my music too loud?” He asks Wonpil, who is completely smitten by his voice. Wonpil just shakes his head. “N-no, just something stuck in my throat.” He can feel his cheeks burn. Certainly not how he imagined their first conversation. Blinking at Wonpil a few times, Jae utters quiet okay and turns back to face front.  
Then, per usual, after another ten minutes Jae gets off the bus, Wonpil looks through the window to see his back retreating behind school gates of Cerritos High School in 1992. Wonpil then takes his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and plugs his earphones in. He plays one of Chopin’s pieces, to get into the right feel - he’s a music student, piano. Wonpil takes mental note to hide his phone before getting off, people in 1962 would have a hard time understanding what it is, and even harder time understanding how come, that Wonpil has such object in his possession.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It’s 4th of April, still biting cold, but on top of that it’s raining hard and Wonpil, Wonpil forgot his umbrella at home. Well, he though to himself when he was leaving his tiny apartment that he won’t need it – it was sunny outside, after all. But now he was regretting, he was standing the rain, his hair completely wet, jacket soaked through and through. He kept on regretting and scolding himself internally until he realises that the rain stopped. Or more like someone with umbrella came to stand next to him.  
Wonpil lifts his gaze to see face that is all too familiar by now. “I noticed you didn’t bring your umbrella.” Jae says quietly.  
“I thought it wouldn’t rain.” Wonpil laughs awkwardly.  
Jae only looks down at him and nods. They don’t talk until their bus arrives. They take their usual seats, Wonpil per usual, watches Jae hop off the bus. During the rest of the journey he makes plans for tomorrow...

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jae checks his phone for time. It’s 8.07am, April 5th, and his bus is seven minutes late - it doesn’t usually happen. He wonders what happened, if he’ll be able to make it to school on time. He glances to the side, and sees the boy fiddling with his fingers nervously, checking his phone (probably for time) every few seconds. Jae decides today is the day he will be brave – he walks over, fake coughs to get boy’s attention.  
“Hi, I’m Jae.” Taller of the two says and flashes widest smile he can.  
“I know.” Wonpil says back, caught up in a moment as he still hypnotizes the time on his phone. His eyes wider slightly when he realises what he said, he looks over at Jae, little worried about his reaction. Blonde boy is staring back at him, squinting his eyes.  
“How would you know?” Jae inquires, sheepish smile spread on his face.  
Wonpil blushes, looks at Jae but doesn’t reply. What can he possibly say? I’m stalking your SNS? Doesn’t sound all too inviting, does it. “That’s for me to know, and for you to find out...” He sing-songs. “I’m Wonpil, by the way.”  
“That, I didn’t know.” Jae smiles, and extends his hand. Wonpil takes it, gladly.  
When bus arrives, all the people hurry towards the door, many of them bumping into Wonpil, since he was standing in the way. Jae pulls him protectively to his side.  
“What are they thinking, bumping into people like this?” Jae grimaces and pushes Wonpil forward in the direction of the bus. Today, there is many people travelling and Jae is searching his brain for any event in the past that happened on April 5th to reason it. When it’s finally their turn for tickets, Jae lets Wonpil in front of him – gentleman gesture, not that he is dying to know where the other travels every day.  
“1962, please.” He could hear Wonpil say. Jae makes mental note to remember the year. He follows right after, buying his usual ticket to 1992, then bumps right into Wonpil’s back, because the other stopped abruptly.  
“Our seats are already occupied.” Wonpil pouts and looks back at Jae who (with his few centimetres on top of Wonpil’s height) looks around for empty seats, preferably next to each other.  
“Over there in the back...”  
“Oh, let’s go there, then.” Wonpil beams and makes his way.

Jae didn’t expect things to go so smoothly. He didn’t expect that in such a short time he would get to know Wonpil. He didn’t know whether Wonpil was this chatty all the time, or if he was acting like this just towards Jae. He wanted to know if this attraction was one sided or not.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jae is late. It’s 6th of April and he slept in late. He has to skip breakfast, not to mention his usual ceremony of coordinating his clothes and then some kind of magic to make his hair look presentable. Today none of that is possible because he woke up late, so he only throws on first t-shirt that comes into view, his favourite jeans, grabs his backpack (hopes that at least some subjects will be the same today as they were yesterday, because ain’t nobody have time to pack what is needed), keys and phone. He runs out of the house. In his mind he thanks his parents for giving him pair of such long legs, because otherwise he would be late to catch his bus - which is, by the way about to depart. Jae runs over and bangs his fist on the door. Driver let’s him in and Jae buys his ticket. He runs over to his usual place only to find it occupied – Wonpil looks at him, gives him the most beautiful smile he’s seen in a few hours (since last seeing Wonpil, that is). “Hey, Jae.”  
“Hi, Wonpil.” He greets back as he takes the seat right next to him. His heart hammers against his ribcage, his whole body feels hot and he will sweat that it is from running, of course not because of certain Kim Wonpil...

 

 

 

 


End file.
